


(Scourge Sisters)

by thuriaofmars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuriaofmars/pseuds/thuriaofmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up smut for the 7/28 Homestuck update. (Terezi) and (Vriska) find eachother in the dreambubbles. Sloppy makeouts follow. PWP (porn without plot).</p>
<hr/>
<p>You stare absentmindedly at the cracks in reality as you walk. Your hopes, regrets, even your memories, feel old and stale. You've been wandering so long there's nothing left to think about that you haven't already thought a thousand times. This isn't how you pictured things would end, when you were young and silly and bold and maybe happy too. When you were with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Scourge Sisters)

You stare absentmindedly at the cracks in reality as you walk. Your hopes, regrets, even your memories, feel old and stale. You've been wandering so long there's nothing left to think about that you haven't already thought a thousand times. This isn't how you pictured things would end, when you were young and silly and bold and maybe happy too. When you were with...

You don't believe your eyes when you see her. Have you finally gone crazy out here in the nothingness? It doesn't even make sense, there's nothing here but gray skies and gray ground. How could she just pop up out nowhere? You mentally check if you are dreaming.

She sees you too and smiles. You smile back, despite your confusion. She's walking towards you.

"Vriska?" You know its her. But _which_ her? You want to ask if she's _your_ Vriska but that’s not exactly the way you want to phrase it. She looks so different, hair cut short and a sleeveless shirt, this could be any version of her. But as she gets closer you start to believe it is her... the one you killed.

"Um... are you? Are you the one I...?" You can't bring yourself to say it. This isn't what you wanted to be talking about to her, but you have to know.

"The one you stabbed?" She doesn't sound angry, she's practically laughing. "That's me."

You stop a few steps away from her. But she just keeps walking and embraces you.

"Vriska, I'm so sorry." You stammer into her shoulder. Sorry seems like such an inadequate word right now, but its all you've got. How could to rehearse this a thousand times and never come up with something better?

"Its okay," she says. She lets go of the embrace but keeps your hand. "Terezi, I was never really mad at you, just surprised that you had it in you... But that doesn't matter, now. I'm so happy to see you."

"You are?" This isn't going at all how you pictured it.

"Yeah! Except for the fact that you must be dead. That stinks. I'm sorry."

Why is she doing holding your hand and smiling? This is so unnerving.

"Thanks. Its fine. I wasn't doing so great at life anyway." You want to tell her how much you've missed her, but you don't know how to say it. "Killing you was the biggest mistake I ever made. But before I died, John got some crazy time powers, so I sent him back to stop me. So, hopefully, there's a version of us that didn't have to go through that. We're alive and maybe happy somewhere... I guess that doesn't really help you and me, though."

Her eyes go a little wide. "Maybe it doesn't help us directly. But... that 'alive' version of me... wow, she really had you looking out for her. I guess it makes me happy that you cared enough to do all that. For me."

"Of course!"

You just stand there for a bit, looking at the cracks. They are growing in every direction. You wrap an arm around Vriska and pull her close, and she fucking _leans_ into the hug and wraps her arms around you. You missed her so much, and she's with you, and now the world breaking apart seems like an afterthought. A pretty flourish dancing in the sky. Everything real and important is in arms reach.

The cracks above you stabilize. Somewhere on the horizon you see new ones forming.

You sigh when you see the carnage drift off somewhere else. Half an hour ago you might not have cared either way, but suddenly you want to stick around here a little longer.

You turn to Vriska, to get a better look at her. Are those braids? And a anchor tattoo? Ha. New style, same Vriska. She meets your eyes and you kiss. You are lost in the moment, her lips on yours.

You don't even think about what you are doing until she pulls away. You must be the biggest idiot in paradox space to mess this up. You curse yourself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking..." 

"No, no. Its okay." She cuts off your string of apologies. "Its _more_ than okay. Its just that... Right now I... I'm just... Ugh!" She looks visibly upset, which is unusual, because you can't remember seeing her upset without her also at least _pretending_ to be mad. "Maybe we can talk about this some other time?"

You are more lost then ever, but you tell her that, sure, you can talk about it later. She takes your hand again and asks you if you want to walk and you nod. You're not sure if she's holding your hand because she wants to, or if its some sort of apology for rejecting your advances. Either way she wants you here, and that’s good enough for you.

  


* * *

  


"I saw her," Vriska admits.

"Who?" You turn face to her. Her tone is grave, but you have no idea who she's talking about.

"The other me. The one who's alive."

So your plan worked. Of course it did, chumps are great at following orders. Your plan was already grub-proof.

But Vriska doesn't look happy. "It was horrible. She was so MEAN to me. She just yelled at me about what a failure I was. She said a lot of terrible things, and I'm pretty sure a lot of them were true..."

You choke on a laugh. Your outburst paints Vriska's face with grief.

You soften your smile, but you can't wipe it away completely. The situation is just too fucking delicious for you not to enjoy it.

"Vriska, in all of paradox space, did you never notice what a huge bitch you are?"

"I know! But this is different. You wouldn't understand. You were always on such good terms with your past and future selves. Remember the memos? And now you are basically your own guardian angel, having sent John back to fix your mistakes! Seeing a version of yourself, a fucking living version of yourself, hate you so much and _denounce_ you... for being selfish, letting yourself try to be happy... Even though I'm _dead_ and I the best..."

"Well what do you think she'd think of me then? Out here wandering around and enjoying it?"

"She wouldn't hold you to those standards."

"Yeah, I always thought I was special the way you'd rip into everyone else and cut me so much slack. It made me feel good, for a while, but eventually seeing you shit on half the people we met stopped being fun."

You have to give her credit, because she doesn't try to argue. She just squints at you like the thought never occurred to her.

"I wouldn't worry about what she said. Vriskas just love to talk and talk, and they are such know-it-alls. But most of what they say is self inflating nonsense." Your smile stretches over your teeth. "I've learned not to take them so seriously."

At first she looks hurt, then contrite at your teasing. Finally she moves in close to you.

"Don't lie," she smirks, "you take me soooooooo seriously. I know you hang on my every word because you are seeeeeeeeriously in love with me."

You try to scoff, but she kisses you before you can react. The noise disappears into her mouth.

  


* * *

  


You are on the edge of sleep and Vriska is acting as the big spoon. You think she's asleep until she starts to gently brush her hand against your arm.

You could easily drift off, but something in you needs to acknowledge her touch.

You gently take her hand, guide center of your chest, and press it close to you. She snuggles against you and holds you tight in the embrace. Then, after a minute, you deposit her hand on your breast.

She takes the hint, or the challenge, whatever, and starts rubbing slowly while kissing your neck. Sleep is banished from your mind.

You roll to face her and embrace. You run your fingers through her hair and breathe in her scent. 

She climbs on top of you mid-kiss and grinds her hips against yours and you fail to hold back a moan. You have a sudden realization exactly where this is going.

Part of you wants to take this slow and savior it, but every inch of your body is begging you to go faster. You help her take off her shirt. And then you, the troll who is all thumbs when it comes to any sort of buckle or clasp, you unfix her bra in a single flick of your fingers. You waste no time getting a nipple in your mouth. You are as gentle as you can be until she nudges the back of your head, then you press forward and apply some pressure with the front of your teeth, still careful of the points. You are rewarded by a noise both sweet and desperate.

Taking off your shirt and bra gives you the breather you need. Vriska is squirming and panting, and when she meets your eyes she gives you a naughty smile that fills you with equal parts fondness and desire. You kiss her and cup her small breasts, touch her body and feel her skin against yours.

She's grinding on you quite purposefully, and your pants are too tight and need to come off _now_. You start to fiddle with your fly and she stands up and looks down at you. You smile, and pull off your pants and boxers with one quick, shameless motion. Here I am, you think, fuck it (literally). You make some flailing motion at her shorts, communicating with sex-clarity that she should take them off.

She smiles and proceeds to undress in layers. First shorts, then tights, until she is standing there posing sexy style in her dainty blue panties. Or well, the panties would be dainty if her bulge wasn't already out and in no way able to be contained by said panties, _and_ if they weren't clearly soaked from her nook. She looks ridiculous and you'll tease her about it later, but right now you are pretty sure you are beaming at her and have no ability or desire to change your expression.

She finally discards the panties and kneels next to you, straddling one of your legs. She leans in and your bulges intertwine and your back arches at the sensation. Your bulge traces a line down hers looking for her nook, but its just out of reach. Meanwhile, shes running her fingers along the outline of your nook which is basically just teasing you, because your nook couldn't be any more ready for her. When she ventures a finger inside you gasp. If you were any more sensitive it would be painful, and at this moment all the other feeling in your body is muted. When she adds another finger you realize how close you are to coming.

You nudge her leg and get her to reposition so that you can reach her nook as well. She doesn't remove her fingers, but it does ruin her rhythm for just long enough for you to get yourself under control. Her nook is as ready as yours was, and its wet and cool on the inside. You message the inner lining with your fingers and Vriska doubles over. Your nook forgotten, she braces herself with her hands, her body arching over yours.

You hesitate and ask if you should keep going. She nods, then moans when you do. She's wet and soft and the feeling of her is driving you crazy. When you can't take another second of foreplay, you nudge her again and guide her to straddle you.

Your bulge is inside of her the second she's in reach. She leans back and you can feel her nook around its base and you squirm inside her, your bulge doubling over at the tip, filling her completely. She twists and bounces and you roll your hips, building up a rhythm. 

Fucking her is like a thousand fantasies, old ones you've had but never wanted to admit, and new ones the image of her on top of you is spawning in your mind. Her nook quivers around you and she catches her breath and you are so done. You come inside of her and she rides you slowly through your organism.

When your eyes refocus you watch her as she strokes her bulge. No longer chasing your own pleasure, all you want to do is see her come. You rock your hips to keep some pressure on her nook. You wrap your fingers around her bulge and she places her hand on yours. She knows what she wants, and you let her set the pace, first slow and then fast.

Its not long until she paints you in her blue raspberry color. You don't mind the mess, you feel like a million boonbonds. She seems to like it too, because she leans in, presses her body against yours, and kisses you deeply.


End file.
